Pups Save the Polar Bears
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Everest and two polar bears | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 5, 2016 May 19, 2016 October 28, 2016 November 20, 2016 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Monkey-naut" | next = "A Pup in Sheep's Clothing"}} "Pups Save the Polar Bears" is the first segment of the 11th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Jake and Everest help Cap'n Turbot count polar bears, when the Flounder accidentally cracks a sheet of ice, setting a couple polar bear cubs out onto ice floes heading out to open water. Ryder and the pups must fly to the Arctic in the Air Patroller to rescue the lost cubs. Everest helps the PAW Patrol search and lures the frightened baby bears back to shore and their mother bear. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Dog *Everest *Cap'n Turbot *Jake *Polar bears In the arctic, Jake, Everest, and Cap'n Turbot are counting polar bears with Everest in her vehicle and Jake and Turbot on The Flounder, which is equipped with an ice breaker on the bow. When the Captain accidentally says the wrong thing to scare off two polar bear cubs when they are being called back by their mom, they attempt to chase after them, only for The Flounder to slam into some ice hard enough to cause a crack to head right for the cubs, causing the ice to crack and send them out into open water on ice floes while their mom watches helplessly. Jake and Everest are unable to help from shore, so the Captain tries to help, but when he reverses The Flounder to do so, the ice breaker rips free and sinks to the bottom of the sea floor. With no other options, Jake and the Captain call Ryder. At the Lookout, Ryder is watching Rubble, Skye, and Marshall on the seesaw when he gets the calls from the Captain and Jake. Seeing that they need to get there fast, Ryder calls Robo-Dog to bring the Air Patroller to pick them up and calls the pups. Once aboard, Ryder passes out orders: Zuma will take his submarine to retrieve the ice breaker, Rocky will use his tools to reattach it to the Flounder, and Marshall will stand by with his EMT gear if anyone needs to be given medical attention. Ryder himself will coordinate the effort from the deck of the Flounder. With that, the Air Patroller picks up Zuma's pup house, and the team set off for the arctic. Once over the Flounder, Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma deploy, with Zuma's pup house transforming to hovercraft mode, then submarine mode as Zuma deploys his Jet Pack. Once underwater, he retrieves the ice breaker and brings it back to the surface. Robo-Dog helps pull it up the rest of the way so Rocky can then reattach it, but when he and Zuma exchange a high-five, Rocky is knocked into the water. Zuma recovers him, but Rocky is so cold afterwards, Marshall needs to provide a hot water bottle to help warm Rocky up. As for the cubs, Skye is dispatched to help look for them, while Zuma converts his submarine back to hovercraft mode to search for the cubs as well. Zuma manages to rescue one of them, while Everest and Jake are assigned to get the other one once Skye finds him. However, the second cub is too scared to attempt to even jump off his ice floe or into Everest's sled. Thinking that he would go for a snack, Ryder calls Skye to help, and she kicks her jets to Mach 1 to return to the Flounder to do so. Thanks to the fish that Skye leaves in Everest's sled, it is able to convince the cub to hop aboard and be rescued. Once both cubs are reunited, everyone else joins Jake and Everest so Marshall can take the cubs' temperature and, once confirming that they are healthy, allow them to return to their mom. The episode ends as everyone enjoys playing with the cubs when the mom believes Marshall to be one of her cubs that needs to be cleaned because his spots make her believe he's dirty. *Help retrieve the icebreaker underwater. *Use his tools to repair the icebreaker once it has been retrieved by Zuma. *Be ready to help anyone who may get too cold. *Drive the Air Patroller to pick up Zuma's puphouse and head to the artic. *Fly around and locate the missing baby polar bear. Then, bring bait over to the cub so it will get on the sled. *After Skye discovers the polar bear cub, help lure him in with some fish. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Mission neige DVD.jpg|link=Mission neige|''Mission neige'' PAW Patrol The Polar Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Polar Bears|''The Polar Bears'' PAW Patrol Winter Wonder Show DVD.jpg|link=Winter Wonder Show|''Winter Wonder Show'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Polar Bears' Pages Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Written by Kim Duran (S3) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Jake calls the PAW Patrol Category:Cap'n Turbot calls the PAW Patrol Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Robo-Dog is a first responder Category:2016 Episodes